Dangan Gray Man
by SheuOgama
Summary: Allen woke up in a school.. Fairly old but at the same time, new. What will happen and what will he do to get out? Especially when he's that close to the Noah's grasp. (Slight Noah Allen) (Twists) (Could have obviousness)
1. Prologue

**Hello this is a simple Danganronpa and D. Gray Man crossover fanfic! I hope you enjoy. Please review! :D**

 **(I'll be using perspectives, unlike my other fanfics :D)**

 **(I don't own D. Gray Man or Danganronpa :D, enjoy!)**

 **:Prologue:**

* * *

I had awoken in a strange unfamiliar room, on the floor. "Ugh, my head." My head was pounding like usual but, it wasn't because of The Fourteenth. It was because it felt like I had been knocked out. I looked around after my head had cooled down a bit, my eyes blinking. The room was old but fairly big. Getting up, I searched for a way out. "I've never been here before, I wonder if Lenalee has" I had sneezed since it was a bit dusty in the room, clearly it hasn't been used in a fair while. The room seemed like a classroom after observing some more. Desks were in place, as well as a few tables and chalk boards. I had been observing the room some more until I had heard a weird ringing noise. It came from the roof, a speaker shown.

"Good morning students! Please head over to the gym for your welcoming inauguration!" A cheery and high voice has spoken. It was annoying but cute, a voice Kanda would not enjoy.

"Gym?" I looked over at the door, blinking. It had opened on it's own, showing the hallways. Walking slowly to them, I had noticed that the hallways were much darker than the classrooms. They looked newer, which was better than old. I walked outside of the hallways, a sign showing. The sign had said "Gym!" while pointing to the right, which I followed.

I walked to hallway to hallway, looking both ways to observe the seemingly, a school. "This place is big.. Nothing like the simple learning classroom I've been so used to." I chuckled, clearly not knowing what I was getting into.

A few hallways passed, I had gotten to this big door. The door had a sign saying "Gym" on it. At the right place, I slowly opened the door. The lights were on which meant it was the exact place I was supposed to be in. The doors had swung open, myself tumbling.

"Where the hell am I-" The familiar deep voice said, being hostile as usual.

"Calm down Kanda it's just me.. Allen!" I held my head, defending myself.

"I don't care you must've known something beansprout!" Kanda spout

"Well I don't! I'm just as confused as you are!" I got up, my head looking straight at Kanda's head, both of us giving nasty looks..

"Um guys we shouldn't be fighting, specially since we don't know where we are." Miranda tried calming Kanda and I, giving off a shy smile.

"Tch.." Kanda spat, walking away.

"Thanks Miranda." I said, giving a smiling.

"Oh over here Allen.." Miranda said, showing me the crowd of familiar people. I noticed Link, as well as Krory and Lenalee.

"Allen!" Lenalee said, not looking so good.

"Lenalee!" I had ran right to her, now in the center of the gym.

"Where are we Allen? I don't remember anything before waking up here." Lenalee looked down, shivering.

"I don't know but we're about to find out. I'm going to try everything to get us out of here." I said, comforting her.

The others were talking, trying to find a way out. There were no windows in the gym, nor they weren't budging earlier either. We clearly were stuck here, especially without our inno- "Innocence!" I had said, trying to activate it. As I tried to activate it, my eyes widened as I had felt blood pouring out of my mouth. I coughed out blood, holding my arm.

"W-What's happening to-" Krory added but then was interrupted by music. "Mu..sic?"

The music was rather modern. Music that wasn't considered in these times. In fact, the school itself was pretty modern, other than some of the classrooms. It'd look like a fancy university only the richest and powerful people can attend too. The music kept playing until someone shouted, surprising everyone.

"Sttuuuddeenntsss I welcome you... Toooo Hope's Order Academy!" The voice said, coming from the stage. It'd reveal a silverish and black bear. The grin was like the Earl's, but a bit more sinister than jolly. This bear made Lavi laugh, but then was shut off after.

"Huh?! I didn't sign up for some damn school!" Kanda stormed, about to rush over to the bear but was stopped.

"No Kanda something is up." Lavi was serious, especially since he didn't call him Yuu

"I hate this.." He said to Lavi, about to just rip open that bear.

"I know this is a bit of a weird setting you're in.. Since you guys are old!" The bear laughed, holding his stomach.

"Old?! Now you're in for it you damn thing!" Kanda charged right at the bear, but was cut off once more. A huge spike was stabbed into Kanda's arm, letting out a yowl.

"As you can see, trying to harass or harm the headmaster is against the rules and will cause punishment! I have given you all a very special book for all your needs! If you open it, it'll show you all the information you will need for school.. Including the rules!" The bear laughed once more as each student took out their books.

"There is one rule that I forgot to mention.. Anyone who tries to take out their innocence will be automatically expelled! The first was a warning to show you though." The bear pointed at me. The laugh was not forgettable, especially when I saw all the crazy rules he had stated.

"As part of being in this school.. You all have one mission to complete at this academy!" The bear was now getting to the good part, showing off his blazing red eye.

"One mission? I thought school was supposed to be hard" Lavi said, easily swinging pass things.

"And that is... You must kill each other!" The bear spat insanely, watching each of our reactions.

Every single one of us were quiet. We couldn't just believe what we had heard. The first reaction we had gotten was Miranda and Krory, screaming. Lenalee was just on the floor, eyes widening. Link and the others especially Kanda were just thinking.

"I hope that includes you stupid bear because I'll gladly take your life out!" Kanda said, holding his arm.

"Look at your rules! I am not included, only for the class trial!" The bear said

"Class.. trial?" I asked, slowly getting up from recovering.

"Yes! When someone kills, we will have exactly 24 hours to investigate. When that 24 hours is up, we will come to trial and find out the murderer!" He laughed, extremely excited.

"Why would we kill anyone? We only kill Akuma, I don't get this.." I stated, watching the bear's grin get bigger.

"That's why.. I have a motive!" The bear said once more, looking at us.

"I would never kill! These are my friends.. N-No!" Lenalee held her head, not containing these words.

"The way out! Whoever kills and gets away with it after the class trial will be sent home... Free!" The bear was so happy. He couldn't contain any laughter. The reactions were ablaze.

"So.. Basically we're all going to die anyway." Link thought, looking at Chaoji who was awfully quiet. "The only people I think who are going to probably die is Allen... Since he does have The Fourteenth." Link was thinking hard.

"W-What?!" I just looked at everyone while everyone looked back at me. I backed away, while Kanda just looked at me.

"Well, I'll let you to it then! Happy killing everyone!" The bear left, without even giving out him name.

Everyone stared at me, my eyes blinking. I couldn't think, everyone was most likely going to target me... Until.

"No! We cannot kill.. I can't let anyone kill. We kill Akuma, not people-" Lenalee stopped until someone had walked in the gym, smoke following him from behind.

"Well, let's get this started." Tyki had walked in, a smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Please review if you want more! Idk if I'll continue this because Idk if people will enjoy this lol**

 **So please review if you want more! :D**


	2. Hope's Order Academy

**Mwahahahaha thought that this wasn't going to continue aye? I'm currently focusing on my other fanfictions but, doing this one from time to time will help too. Not only help but bring chaos as the exorcists must battle each other in Monokuma's arms! Mwahahahahahfhesgusheog XD**

 **Please enjoy and review. I'm excited to bring you guys to part 2 of Dangan Gray Man! :D**

* * *

 _ **Allen Walker - 16 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Yu Kanda - 19 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lenalee Lee - 17 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lavi - 19 years old, Bookman JR. Exorcist._**

 ** _Bookman - 89 years old, Bookman Exorcist._**

 _ **Arystar Krory III - 29 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Miranda Lotto - 26 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Chaozii Han - 21 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Howard Link - 20 years old, CROW._**

 ** _Komui Lee - 30 years old, Chief Officer._**

 ** _Tyki Mikk - 27 years old, NOAH._**

 ** _Students and teachers signed in, beginning class. START._**

* * *

The next thing I saw was Tyki. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Noahs are being targeted too? And what about the other Noahs? What exactly is going on here?

"Why the hell are we here? Speak up damn Noah!" I saw Kanda about to strangle Tyki. Just by looking from here, he sure was in a pissy mood.

"Hm? Why should I tell you? After all, I might not know either." Tyki shrugged by being lifted in the air from Kanda. He does have a good point.

"Damn Noah. For all we know your freaky cult could've planned this shit out!" Kanda squeezed harder before being interrupted by Lenalee.

"Stop Kanda! He's right. We don't even know they are the ones who planned this all out." She tried calming Kanda down.

"Hmph.. If I see you talking to that bear I will rip your fucking head off! You read me?!" The usual tempered Kanda. Some couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"We'll see." Tyki responded with a little chuckle before being placed down.

I walked over to the commotion. I wanted to learn more about where we're at and why we're here. Our best answer is by questioning Tyki. He was being suspicious when walking in and I want to know why.

"Tyki. Why exactly are you here?" I was serious. Clenching my hands into fists, I did not expect his answer.

He went down to my level, his lips right next to my ear. I couldn't do anything but just stand there with widened eyes.

"Because I'm here to watch you, boy." He smirked.

The answer sent chills down my spine. Backing up, I gave him this non-trusting glare. "What are you up to really, Tyki Mikk?"

"Heh... As of now, I will be your teacher in this academy. Professor Mikk you shall call me, and I will be right besides Monakuma." Tyki said, his sinister smirk growing in size.

"Monakuma..?" Lenalee said. It sure does sound familiar.

"I don't care about the damn bear's name. Why the hell is a Noah for all people going to be our teacher?!" Chaoji was ecstatic. At least he got the bear's name right.

"Yes, that is the bear's name. Believe me, stupid bear should be put in a lock-down." Tyki said before whispering to himself.

"I kind of like that name. Rolls off the tounge." Lavi commented. He sure didn't care if this was a death game or not without getting smacked by Bookman.

Just about everyone didn't believe in the death game. This was no exception to Allen. Some Exorcists even believed that The Holy War was just a game itself.

"I think we should take this um.. seriously. Especially when there's a Noah in the same household as us." Miranda gulped. She didn't want to die, nobody did.

Kanda stormed out of the room. He had a good reason but, I don't think he should go alone when there is death in the air. Now, just about everyone was leaving. It was just like if game didn't even exist.

"I'm going to explore this school. There might be an exit somewhere." Lavi waved at us before disappearing. Everyone has now left the gym besides Tyki, Lenalee and I.

"What are you going to do, Allen? I want to stay with you.. Going alone isn't a good idea." Lenalee held onto my arm. Trying to keep my blushes contained, I nodded.

"Good idea. I guess we should go explore." I smiled as we walked out of the gym. Now, it was just Tyki.

Tyki sighed. "How clueless can humans be? Death is knocking on the door and they're not even answering. I wonder how this will turn out.. Shall we begin, Road?" He shrugged with a grin before turning around, facing the stage.

A little girl with messy purple and blueish hair sat on the edge of the stage. She swung her legs back and forth, chewing on a lollipop. She held this little cute bear that was white on one side and black on the other. She raised the bear up, flailing it's arms.. "Ready as I'll ever be!" The bear said as it was actually just Road. It was almost if she was doing ventriloquism.

Tyki smirked. The bear reminding him of his own black and white side... Such amusement. "Let us begin then."

* * *

Welcome to Hope's Order Academy. Only the finest and ultimates go here.. And they are no exception. Today, this will start a new journey.. As the Ultimate Exorcists. Getting help along the way, the only help they will get... Will be a bear. A bear named...

 _ **Monakuma.**_

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I am so happy how this turned out. Next chapter will most likely be tours and stuff. So while they do their game, let's do ours!**

 **Who do you think will die first? Please put in a review to who you think will die first. My answer will probably be um... uh... Dunno if I should say. Oh well. Hope you all enjoyed it and make sure to review and put down your answer. Can't wait to see you all next chapter. ^.^**


	3. Welcome To Hell

**EEEEEEEEEEE I finally managed to put out another chapter for Dangan Gray Man! I hope you enjoy! I'm so excited, I got so many ideas for this crossover story. Enjoy! 3 ^.^**

* * *

 _ **Allen Walker - 16 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Yu Kanda - 19 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lenalee Lee - 17 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lavi - 19 years old, Bookman JR. Exorcist._**

 ** _Bookman - 89 years old, Bookman Exorcist._**

 _ **Arystar Krory III - 29 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Miranda Lotto - 26 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Chaozii Han - 21 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Howard Link - 20 years old, CROW._**

 ** _Komui Lee - 30 years old, Chief Officer._**

 ** _Tyki Mikk - 27 years old, NOAH._**

 ** _Students and teachers signed in, beginning class. START._**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. The school was huge. It was like a maze. Without Lenalee on my side, I would've probably been lost already. Thank her for that.

"Allen.. Can I ask you something?" Lenalee said, stopping. She looked worried, she was worried.

"Yeah, what's up?" I stopped as well. Turning around, my head tilted.

"...Is this real? Do we really need to kill? I don't want my friends to die.. I don't want to die." Lenalee began to sob. She couldn't help herself, releasing me into her arms.

I couldn't help but smile. Reaching to her upper waist, I hugged back. "Lenalee we'll be fine. Nobody's going to die, I'll make sure of that. And besides, there's not a single chance that this could be real. Right? It's fake. It has to be." I gulped. I couldn't help myself from having feelings of doubt and worry."

"Thank you Allen. Thank you so very much." She pulled back her tears, hugging me tighter. Honestly this talk did make me feel a bit better.

 _ **I just hoped that would be the case.**_

* * *

Murder was bound to happen. Someone or something wanted to come out of this Hell-hole. Noah or Human, animal or being. Someone did, someone had to.

 _ **They**_ had to.

* * *

"Tyki~!" Road sang. Walking around on the upper floors that were locked for the students, she couldn't help herself. Why were they doing this? Was it just for his entertainment? Of course having the pleasure of being Monokuma was a blessing. She was having so much fun already. Even if she wasn't doing the killing herself.

"I wonder when class starts. Come on and kill someone already." Tyki complained. Taking a smoke, he puffed.

"Shhh.. We just need a motive" Road stopped in front of him, turning around. "It wouldn't be fun without that motive, wouldn't it?"

"But we already got one, do we?" Tyki tilted his head. Stopping as well, he exhaled.

"Hmm.. Tyki you're being a meanie! Of course we have one! But we need more motives!" Road pouted. Using one of the Monokuma's paws, she softly tapped him on the head."

"Ow." He monotonously said.

"Ha! That face was hysterical! Come on Tyki, let's go." She began moving again, as well as Tyki.

* * *

"Ahhhhh I'm lost! Where did everyone go?! Please! Someone! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Miranda said as she ran in the halls, flailing her arms everywhere. Someone was bound to get lost here. And it of course was Miranda.

"Someone please-" She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening.

In front of her was a door, saying her name. Of course with curiosity, she slowly walked towards it. "Maybe.. I'm not lost after all?"

Turning the door knob, she didn't realize she was opening it. But, it was already to late. Finally laying eyes inside of the room she couldn't avoid, was..

Nothing.

"Nothing..?" Miranda just stared at the room. Confusion turned to relief. "Ah I'm okay! And I thought I was scared of something from the other side. P-Phew!"

 _ ***SLAM!***_

The door closed with such brute force, breaking one of the hinges.

"AHHHHH!" Miranda squealed at the door, blinking with confusion. "W-Why did the door close on it's own.. With such... Force?! I'M GOING MAD!" Panicking, she stormed around the room. Of course, all panic stops after a while, just like a single life.

Her eyes widening one final time, the answer revealing itself on why the door closed. Just standing behind her, was _**They.**_

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Huh?" Kanda stopped walking for a second. He heard something. Closing his eyes a tad, he focused until they turned sharp. Turning into full speed, he dashed, finding his way to where Miranda was in.

He stopped once reaching his destination. Soon containing what he saw before him, he couldn't believe such sight.

Blood. Lots of blood. It was all there. Not only that, but Miranda was laying dead in the pool.

Gritting his teeth. He moved his head to the side. "Damn it."

* * *

"Attention all students, please make your way to Room 1414! A body has been discovered~!" A cheery voice sang in the mic like he was proud of what they said.

Of course, everyone's reaction was either confusion or just pure disbelief.

* * *

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe a murder already took place. Running with Lenalee as I held her hand, I was oblivious to the outside world, only thinking about the news and where the room was. "Please no please no... Please dear God no..." I repeated over and over again. Of course, and sadly, that wasn't the case.

Finally making it towards Room 1414, he saw it. He saw the one thing that he dared he didn't wish to witness. Miranda's body.

* * *

Everyone was looking at her now found deceased body. They couldn't take her eyes off of her. Some were praying, some were crying, but for Lenalee, she couldn't help herself. Going towards the body, she felt her legs go limp, falling on the floor. Her eyes frozen, her body in disbelief.

"N-N..No... W-Why... Why?!" She screamed, hugging her dead body, she cried at the top of her lungs.

"WHY?!" She continued. Right now, she was a mess. Who wouldn't be?

Lavi ran over to her. Going onto his knees, he comforted her. "It's okay Lenalee. It's okay." Trying to make her feel better, he rubbed her hair.

Lenalee went into his arms, crying onto his shoulder.

Komui, who was watching the whole thing, put his hat on his chest, praying. Bookman just looked at the scene, while Chaoji held his head low, his hands turning into fists. Kanda was of course stoic, but you could see the pain in his eyes, along with the one hundred words of "Damn." Link was also looking at the crime scene, but at one thing particular. Krory couldn't bare to see Miranda's dead body, storming out of the room in rage. And then there was Allen.

Slowly walking over to Miranda's cold body, he had his eyes fixated onto her, until he heard Link's voice.

"Allen." Link said, which made me turn to face him.

Turning around to face Link, if I was able to see my own face I would probably look like a ghost by now. But what he was about to tell me was something that I wouldn't come to imagine.

"Your name.." He pointed, which made me look at where he was pointing at.

"M-My.. N-Nam- !" Falling on my butt, I was dumbstruck. Gulping, I held my head. What I saw was not only just murder, but something I wished to never see while witnessing it.

My own framing.

Getting everyone's attention, they looked at what Link was pointing at. Realizing, everyone had the same reaction as mine. Shock.

My name was covered in blood. On the wall. "Allen Walker." It was all there. All there. It was fresh too, blood dripping from it like it wanted to stain itself.

"N-No... No... NO!" And after all that, it all went to Hell.

 ** _Hell._**

* * *

 **I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH! IT'S SO GOOOD AAAAAAAA! ALLEN WALKER OMGGGG I FEEL SO BAD BUT THAT'S OKAY BECAUSE WE WILL FIND WHO THE KILLER IS! I just hope it really isn't Allen! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **Thank you so much for reading. This is chapter 3. Probably my favorite chapter so far. I just hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for readinggg~! 3 :D ^.^**

 **Hopefully next chapter will be the investigation and then Class Trial. Fun! Welp, seeing you in the next! Make sure to leave a review too! Thank you! XD :D**


	4. Investigation

**Hello! I am so excited for the new chapter and I just cannot wait to read it! Because of the new chapter releasing I decided to make another chapter of Dangan Gray Man! It's such a really cool concept and I just couldn't abandon the story. That includes my other Fanfictions! Which means I haven't abandoned them either. It just takes time for motivation. In fact, I'm motivated right now! So please enjoy chapter 4 of Dangan Gray Man. Thank you! ^.^**

 **That also reminds me. I've been re-reading it and I realized something. Some of important characters are missing. Such as Noise Marie and Johnny. I hope to find a way to implement them in the near future. I'd love to add Wisely sometime too! He's such a cool character. Anyway enjoy! :D**

 **I do not own D. Gray Man or Danganronpa. The ownership goes to the creators and I totally respect that. :D**

* * *

 _ **Allen Walker - 16 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Yu Kanda - 19 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lenalee Lee - 17 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Lavi - 19 years old, Bookman JR. Exorcist._**

 ** _Bookman - 89 years old, Bookman Exorcist._**

 _ **Arystar Krory III - 29 years old, Exorcist.**_

 ** _Miranda Lotto - 26 years old, Exorcist.✝_**

 ** _Chaozii Han - 21 years old, Exorcist._**

 ** _Howard Link - 20 years old, CROW._**

 ** _Komui Lee - 30 years old, Chief Officer._**

 ** _Tyki Mikk - 27 years old, NOAH._**

 ** _Road Kamelot - 35+ years old (Estimate), NOAH_**

 ** _Students and teachers signed in, beginning class. START._**

* * *

I couldn't sleep. Investigation begins tomorrow. Everything was blurry. My head was cloudy. I couldn't really do anything except to just lay there. Reading what Monokuma has said, The investigation will end after a 24 hour period, or when Monokuma ends it himself. Then after will be a class trial where will we will find out who this killer is. The thing is though.. everyone thinks it's me.

I'm not the killer. I kept saying it in my head. Am I going crazy? Was it just an illusion? Is Miranda really even dead? No it can't be.. I can't believe it. I..

Looking to the side, I just couldn't bare to look at her body. For god's sake we can't even move her body because of the investigation tomorrow so I'm left with Miranda in my room. Maybe that's another reason why I can't fall asleep.. Because she's dead and in my room. The smell was awful too. I just couldn't take it anymore.

Getting up, I decided to ask again if anyone would let me sleep in their room since before when I asked, nobody trusted me since they all think I "killed" Miranda.

* * *

"Explain. Not only your name is covered in blood NEXT to Miranda but she was killed in YOUR room." Link said. All eyes were on me. And that wasn't a good thing. I was literally backed into a wall. No.. A corner.

"Please trust me! I swear I didn't kill her. I was framed! Please!" I panicked. Crying like a raging storm, I couldn't believe why they would think I killed her when in fact I did not.

"Don't just go pointing the finger on Allen. Two of this "evidence" doesn't necessarily make him the culprit." Bookman said wisely.

I sighed in relief when Bookman said that. It makes me realize that some people actually might believe me in the end.

"We will have more time to investigate tomorrow. For now, let's all-

"MIRANDA IS DEAD! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?! HOW COULD YOU ALL BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?! ..HOW COULD YOU ALL BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS WHOLE SCHOOL?! Ever since I woke up.. Ever since we all got here.. IT'S ALL BEEN JUST A HUGE SHIT STORM! YOU DAMN NOAHS I'LL KILL ALL OF THEM!" Chaoji raged in ways I couldn't describe.

Everyone was silent after Chaoji's speech. Not only everyone felt bad but some felt stupid. Especially Kanda.

"DAMN IT!" He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving another huge dent.

Lenalee stormed out of the room, crying. Lavi of course, went after her.

Soon one by one, people left the room. They couldn't bare to be in the same room as Miranda considering she's.. Deceased.

"I shall get prepared for the investigation tomorrow, as well as document this whole event." Bookman slowly left, before being stopped.

"Thank you." I said, smiling as a few tears slid down my cheeks.

"Even though what I said doesn't mean that you're in the clear. Words aren't going to convince everyone. Just be ready for the investigation tomorrow, for now we gotta follow this Monokuma's rules." Bookman once again said wisely before he left the room.

The only one left was Link and Krory. Everyone had left the room besides those two. Walking up to Krory who had just recently came back after calming down, I couldn't help but try to comfort him. He was cradling Miranda's dead body to the best ability.

"Thank you Allen.. I don't think you're the killer.. This evidence just.. Doesn't seem right." He whimpered.

I smiled generously. I almost left the room before bumping into Link.

"Oh s-" Link stopped me.

"Even though this is your room you cannot move Miranda's body because of the investigation for tomorrow. I'm sorry." Without letting me question him, he left the room.

I chased after him. Stopping, I yelled. "Did you kill her, Link?!"

He stopped.

Turning around, he sighed. "Did YOU kill her, Allen Walker?"

That brought up some memories.

Gritting my teeth, I walked the other direction.

* * *

In the end, after asking again. Krory felt bad. Letting me in, he had let me sleep in his room. Thank you, Krory.

* * *

 _ ***INVESTIGATION***_

Waking up after finally getting some shut eye, realization shot me. This wasn't The Black Order, nor my room.

Gritting my teeth, I went to wash up and do my business.

I had so much to think about in this shower that I couldn't really think of anything at all. For the remainder, all I could really think about was a blank slate and some Mitarashi Dango. Actually, make that a ton of Mitarashi Dango.

After the shower, I met up with Krory. Although trying to start up a conversation, it eventually just left us saying nothing.

Walking until we got to my room, we were welcomed with a whole investigation. Link was investigating Miranda's body, while Bookman was looking at my door. Lenalee was surprisingly there. She probably didn't want to feel useless.

"The hinges are broken on the front door, and by inspecting Miranda's body it looked like the murder weapon was a blunt object.. But the blunt object has yet to be seen. So I sent my stupid apprentice to try and find it at the garbage room located-" Bookman was interrupted.

Kanda ran right inside, his eyes widening. "..Holy shit." He had a broken golem in his hands.

Eyes widening around the room. Bookman politely took the golem as he inspected it.

"Where did you find this?" He questioned.

"..It was located in the garbage room.. It was filled with our golems." He gulped, gritting his teeth.

My eyes were wider than they were before. "TIMCANPY!" I raced out of the room first before everyone else followed. Running to the garbage room, I wasn't expecting to find what I saw.

This investigation just got more complicated.

All of our golems were there.. But Timcanpy wasn't found... Wait a minute...

"Wait.. Why is there only eight golems?" I blinked, searching around.

 _ ***Multiple evidence has been stored in the School Book***_

"Not only our golems were spotted but check this out.." Lavi said, pointing to a rather blunt object. It was a type of deadly brass knuckles.

 _ ***More evidence has been stored in the School Book***_

This wasn't looking so great. Neither was Lenalee. She wasn't taking this at all... But even though she looked like a mess, I could tell she didn't want to break in front of us. She wanted to stay strong. Holding my hand, I looked at her. "Huh?"

"Allen I.. I'm so scared but I just.. don't know what to do. I wanna be useful I just.. If only I was there for Miranda.. Maybe.. I could've saved her." She hugged me.

Frowning, I looked down in shame. "If I was only there too.. I'm sorry Lenalee. We could've protected her.. I just didn't know it would happen so fast."

Lenalee backed up, wiping her tears. She tried smiling. "I-I know.. Let's just try our best.. For Miranda."

I nodded, turning around.

Komui walked next to Lavi, it'd look like he had some news. "After inspecting the room some more, I come to a conclusion that the furnace hasn't been turned on in quite a while. Our suspect seems to also not have touched the golems, considering the golems aren't really relevant right now and are probably work of the Noah.

The word Noah had left a bad taste in most of our mouths.. Actually, speaking of the Noah..

"Maybe one of the Noahs could've killed Miranda?!" Lenalee shouted, desperate.

"I'm sorry Lenalee but if a Noah killed Miranda then why are these brass knuckles covered in blood?" He pointed to the brass knuckles which were indeed covered in blood.

Lenalee tried not to scream, she immediately knew it was Miranda's blood. After being in the battlefield for long it would be pretty normal to know who's blood is to whom's.

"T-Then.." She became speechless.

"Let's head back to Allen's room. For now it seems we have found all of the evidence in here." Komui stated, walking back to my room.

People followed, except for Lenalee and I.

"Can I stay with you Allen..?" Lenalee asked.

I nodded. Soon, I went back to my room.

* * *

In just a span of a few hard working hours we had all of the evidence we could find.

 _ **EVIDENCE:**_

 _ **Bloody Brass Knuckles**_

 _ **Miranda's Body (The body is covered in blood and the final blow seemed to be against her head)**_

 _ **Broken Golems?**_

 _ **Unhinged door**_

 _ **The body found in Allen's room**_

 _ **Time of death: Around 11:45 AM**_

 _ **Motive:**_ **?**

* * *

It seemed all there was left was the motive.. What was the motive? We didn't really know.. And it turns out.. We had ran out of time.

"Students it appears that I am rather bored! Hee hee I guess you know what that means?! Class Trial timmeee! Please make your way to the elevator near the entrance of the school and wait till everyone shows up.. I can't wait to see you all!" Monokuma's voice was heard from the speakers from the roofs all over the school. It was class trial time.. It was that time.. To prove of my innocence.

 _ ***CLASS TRIAL.. START!***_

* * *

 **YAAAAYYY! I hope you love the chapter! I put my whole heart and soul into this. Sorry if it was a bit rushed though, investigations take a bit of time. I'm just happy to get this chapter out. I hope you guys are happy too! EEEE I can just scream! This was such a great chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to see you all in the next one. Make sure to review so I can see what I can do better with ideas and to see if you all loved it! Thank yoouu! :DDD!**


End file.
